


Things Freddy Does with you Pre-heist

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Res Doggos [6]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Fluff and Humor, Heist, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	Things Freddy Does with you Pre-heist

  * so this boy gets nervous and you give each other pep talks
  * you know like the shia labeouf **JUST DO IT** one
  * like you don’t yell at each other in a mean way it’s in a jokey way yelling supportive things and you end up laughing with one another
  * this is at his apartment by the way
  * to calm your nerves, you both take deep breaths together and count to ten after each exhale. so you say ‘one’, then he’ll say ‘two’ and so on so forth
  * high five/secret handshake afterwards
  * you two have a good luck charm each and you always remind each other to bring it along!!! his is a silver surfer keyring his mother got him when he was a dorky ass teenager
  * a couple of nights before the heist, he’ll either have you round his place or come to yours and the two of you cook something yummy. y’know just in case it’s your ‘last supper’. or if you’re feeling it you’ll get takeaway
  * while you eat you’ll watch one of your favourite movies and one of his
  * commemorative photograph of you two in your heist outfits on the morning of it lmfoaoao you know how parents are always like ‘omG WE NEED A PHOTO!!!!1!11′ on their kid’s first day of school? it’s like that
  * also on the morning if you’re both hungry (obviously you carpool together) you might stop off and buy donuts. freddy’s so defensive about it if you’re late too-- _“what? we were fuckin’ hungry, i don’t wanna starve”_
  * big big hugs before you leave for the heist
  * he’ll look down at you, hands on your shoulders-- _“we’ve got this, and if i don’t come out alive you can have my spiderman vhs collection”_




End file.
